Amnesia
by Emma-of-the-Desert
Summary: Artemis gets amnesia and teams up with her sister AGAINST the Justice League. The team then has to figure out how to get her back and regain her memory.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: (Artemis)**

"Hurry she's headed to the woods!" I turn a sharp left the forest straight ahead. I see Cheshire dart over a fallen log. I am only a yard away from her now. "Cheshire STOP!" I yell as I jump over the log. Suddenly my foot gets caught and I can feel myself falling. Then my head connects with the cool ground and the world goes back.

When I open my eyes I am laying on a bed in a small green room with tile floors and no windows. There is a surging pain in my head that is pulsing. I reach up and feel a thick gauze bandage on the left side of my head above my hairline. I wince. I stand up, but a wave of dizziness makes me retreat back to my bed. I have no recollection of how I got here; the last thing I remember is Jade leaving me and mom. The last thing Jade said to me "Was every girl for herself", than abandoned me. As this memory flows through me so do the feelings I felt when she left. My fists ball up and I punch my pillow, than the tears come flowing like a cascading waterfall. Soon they are replaced by a runny nose and a heavy heart.

My head jerks up as the doorknob jingles. In comes a doctor in a white lab coat and JADE! My heart fills with joy at the sight of her. The doctor comes over and asks how I am feeling? "My head hurts", I reply.

"That's what happens when you get a concussion", chuckles the Doctor.

"How did I get here?" I ask them.

Jade jumps in, "Don't you remember?" I shake my head. "What do you remember?" she questions.

"The last thing I remember is…is when you left".

"Hun that was years ago".

"It feels like it was just yesterday", I sigh.

"Well we will have to catch up than", Jade smiles at me, "I am glad you're awake". She hand me a pile of clothes. "Here change into these then come meet me in the kitchen I'm making pancakes". The doctor asks me a few more questions before he leaves.

As I look at the clothes she brought me I realize that they aren't necessarily clothes but a costume. Its forest green in color and as I pull it over my head it cuts off in the middle of my abdomen. The sleeves, that end an inch or two before my wrists, are long and loose. I notice the bottoms have two pieces. First a pair of black pants made of a spandex like material and over that is a skirt made from the same material as the shirt. The skirt ends just above my knees and has a slit that starts just below my hip. This costume reminds me of a Japanese kimono. Also in the pile is a pair of black gloves, which I quickly slip on, and a light green sash that I tie around my waist. On the floor by the foot of my bed I find a pair of shiny black boots. After slipping them on I finally leave my room in hopes the kitchen in nearby.

"It's about time". I hear Jade shout.

"Sorry", I mutter.

"Don't be sorry. I was only joking", she teases. "Here sit", she motions to the chair closest to me, "I made your favorite".

"Blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes!" we say at the same time. As we are eating she fills me in on the last few years. She tells me about mom, dad, and how I ran away from home to find her. Jade reminds me of the time we spent together and the missions we completed, and how we worked with Sports master on many occasions.

As she is in the midst of talking I interject. "Wait we are the bad guys?!" I ask.

"I wouldn't say we are the bad guys, but well we might as well be placed in that category", she remarks.

I scratch my head. "Hmmm", I think, "That…umm I guess that makes uh sense".

"That's the concussion talking", she reminds me, "Ever since you found me we had been working for what we thought was right, hell we still are. We are just doing what we believe is for the good of the city, heck for the good of humanity and of the whole wide world. You with your bow and me with my Sais we are unstoppable! Now only if that annoying team of delinquent leaguers would just leave us alone we would rule this town".

"The justice league made a new team?"

"Yea they are the 'Young Justice League' made up of the superheroes' sidekicks."

"Hmmm…Well", I begin, "We will just have to find a way to take them down I guess".

Jade give me this huge smile. "Even after having your brains scrambled you're still in it to win it!" She stands up and walks over to a shelf, grabs some stuff, and walks back. "If we are going to fight these amateur leaguers you are going to need these". She hands me a green bow decorated with intricate symbols and designs, a sheath filled with 36 gleaming arrows, and last but not least a red mask shaped as a cat red in color with three triangular white stripes on the cheeks like whiskers. Jade show me a matching mask also shaped like a cat but reversed colors.

"Ready to go kick some little superheroes' butts little sis?" asks Jade.

"Oh yeah", I reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: (Artemis)**

"So what the plan?"I ask, "We can't go in there weapons blazing".

"Well I was thinking that if we were able to lure them into an old warehouse no one's going to miss. Have the building rigged with explosives, then when we get them in and after we escape through a secret exit route we flip the switch and watch the warehouse go down in flames", she states. Jade looked at me. "What do you think?"

"Your plan is good, but has flaws…." I began. Jade raises her eyebrow at me. 'Ugh', I thought to myself, 'I have been conscious for twenty minutes and she is already questioning my judgment. Why does she even bother including me in her plans if she doesn't want my opinion?' I start again, "I am just thinking what if they escape before we are able to assassinate them? Or if they somehow disable the explosives before they explode? I just think we should discuss every option before we march into battle".

"Ugh", Jade groans, "Why do you have to think so much?"

"I just want to make sure we succeed, that's all".

"Okay follow me", she says as she motions in her direction. Jade walks into the coat closet then after pushing on a small clear button a secret panel open exposing a stair case leading down to an underground basement. She leads me down two flights of stairs into what looks to be a control room. It has monitors on the walls; a training ring is in the complete with a punching bag and targets. There is a collage weapons on the wall farthest to me. I stare in awe.

"This is amazing", I gape.

"I know right", Jade brags, "Birthday present from dad. He may have been a terrible father, but he sure knows the best gifts to spoil his daughter". As I stare at the marvelous equipment and gadgets Jade begins furiously taping the keys of the monitors.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I am programming my plan into a high tech formula proofing algorithm site that with give me all absolute problems and ways to counter them".

"Wow Jade I didn't know you so many big word", I joke.

"Ha ha", the sarcasm heavy in her voice, "As much as I hate to say this dad has taught me a lot over the years". She continues typing. "Okay so here is the list of possible outcomes. There is the percent we succeed or fail hmm good odds. And right there is the negative outcomes and here are the countermoves we can do to prevent them". I quickly scan the all options. When I finish, I turn to Jade and I can feel a huge grin spread across my face.

"This team of adolescent heroes doesn't stand a chance", I conclude.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: (Wally)**

It's only been twenty seven hours, but it seems like she's been gone longer. And all I can do is lie here hoping Cheshire pops up on our radar. "THIS IS POINTLESS!"I yell.

"KF it's gonna be fine. Cheshire has to come up for air sometime," offers Robin. But all I can do is sit back down with my head in arms. I feel Robin put a hand on my shoulder, "I promise we will find her." I just sigh as he walks away. I keep replaying the last time I saw her over and over in my head. I remember chasing Cheshire through the Gotham City cemetery and we would have had her if we had just called for backup. We should have called for backup! Then she wouldn't have escaped us when we cornered her. Then Artemis wouldn't have run after her and then she would still be with me, US I mean us. She would still be with us.

"Hey", says a gentle voice from behind me. Startled I jump out of my chair and hit the ground with a _thud_. "Oh sorry did I startle you?" ask the voice. I turn around to see M'gann's concerned face.

"It's okay", I consol.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"If I say yes will you leave me alone?" A flash of hurt spread across M'gann's face. "I'm sorry that was rude", I mutter, "I'm just really….really…."

"Mad, angry, frustrated, hurt, and a have a huge doubt that you will ever see her again", she empathized.

"Yea that sounds 'bout right", I mumbled.

"And let me guess you blame yourself for Artemis's kidnapping", M'gann continued. All I can do to keep calm is nod. "Well me, Super Boy, Robin, and Aqua Lad are going to Sugar Café for lunch. Would you want to come? It'll be really fun and we all need a little fun right now."

I solemnly shake my head. "Sorry", I start, "I'm just not in the fun mood".

M'gann hesitates before asking, "Are you sure? I don't want you to sit here all by yourself."

"No you guys go have fun. I'll be fine. I think I'm just going to shower then hit the hay", I assure her.

"Okay as long as you're sure". M'gann starts for the door when she turns to face me. "And Wally", she begins, "Don't do anything reckless okay?"

"I promise," I say as she walks away. As soon as I hear the door shut I run into the computer room. The room is covered from head to toe with screens and buttons. I begin researching the history of Cheshire, her records, skills, hideouts, and anything that can give me a hint to where she is keeping Artemis. I read document after document. I keep reading, even though my eyes are heavy with sleep and grief, I force myself to continue. I am halfway through a sentence when M'gann voice startles me.

"Wally what in the world are you doing?! Do you know what time it is?" I turn around and she is standing there in a magenta bath robe, a t-shirt, and grey sweatpants. Her hair is tossed up in a messy pony tail.

"Umm I was doing so research", I reply. I glance at the clock and do a double take. I am shocked to see that it is 1:37 A.M. "Wait when did you guys get back?" I question.

"Like four hours ago", she remarks.

"Then how come you just noticed I was still here?"

"Well when me and Conner got back we both just said good night and went to bed, but I had uh trouble sleeping. So I decided to take a walk and that's when I noticed the monitors where still glowing. So what kinda research were you doing?"

"It's about Cheshire", I sigh, "It's all about Cheshire".

"Wally", M'gann protested, "You are going to drive yourself mad with this obsession over finding Artemis!" All I could do was stare at the page I was reading before. I know I am going to drive myself mad, if I'm not already. I need to find her! And I need to take down Cheshire!

"I have to take her down!" I raged. I feel two small hands rest on my shoulders.

"You don't have to take her down alone", she reassures, "How about you crash on the couch and me, you, Conner, and the rest of the team will look at everything in the morning over waffles and muffins? Okay?"

"Okay", I say with a grin.

"Good night", M'gann yawned.

"Night", I reply.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four (Artemis)**

"I'm just saying this plan is cliché and it won't end the 'Young Justice League'!" I defend.

"But it's a good plan!" Jade shouts in return, "We have a solid plan!"

"How is a falling building suppose to kill a kryptonian or Martian Manhunter's niece or Batman's agile sidekick?" I question.

Jade pauses, eyes calculating as she exclaims, "Dammit!"

"See, I told you. The plan has flaws! No matter how many times you run it through that algorithm site the plan will always have flaws".

"I get it already your right and I'm wrong just like always!" And just like that she storms into the kitchen to cool off. Why she is like this I don't know, but now I can work on perfecting my plan…Use all of their weaknesses against them! I think it's a pretty great plan. I can probably incorporate Jade's exploding warehouse idea into it too. I'm not quite sure why I remember so much about the 'Young Justice League', but I do. I know lots about them: strengths, weaknesses, power, the list goes on and on. I assume that I did a lot of research on them in the past.

'Hmmm', I think to myself, 'Super Boy's weakness is kryptonite, Aqua Lad and M'gann's weakness is fire, Robin is small in stature and lacks teamwork. I think I can work that in. Zantana has to be concentrated when performing a spell that's simple enough and Kid Flash has a hyperactive metabolism, but that's not too helpful'. I mapping out my plan with ideas for the bomb, ways to hide a secret exit, how seal all other exits minus the hidden one. "Wow I didn't realize how much work goes into a plan," I say exasperated. I have been down in the basement for three hours and have made little to no progress. "I think I should just go stretch my legs", I assure myself, "Then I'll get farther, I hope". I walk upstairs and make sure I shut the hidden entrance. I walk out the coat closet to find my sister gone. When I get to the table there is a note with a messy scrawl written upon it. It says _Artemis; I went to the store for groceries and etc. Be back soon. Jade. _"Well if she can go out so can I", I retort. I head to my room for something to wear that isn't a costume. In my room I have to search through all the drawers of my dresser just to find a shirt that looks acceptable. All of these clothes look like hand me downs from Jade and her style is at best questionable. I pull on an old ACDC shirt and a pair of dark jean shorts. I comb my hair and braid it so it lies smoothly over my left shoulder. I find an old Yankees baseball cap to keep my face partially hidden and instead of my boots I slip on a pair of Nike sneakers. I admire myself in the mirror before putting on a pair of aviators. 'I really look like a normal person in society now', I tell myself, 'And I look great as a normal person of society'. I grab an old, dusty navy blue backpack from the closet throw a water bottle in it, a notepad and pen, and a collapsible bow that had six arrows. As soon as I leave I realized that I don't remember where I live much less how to get to Gotham, but that problem is soon erased when I enter the garage and there is a row of vehicles. They range from modern day cars to 2004 trucks. I jump in the one nearest to me a silver 2013 Mustang GT with leather interior and a complete Bluetooth and GPS set up. I gently stroke the dash in the driver's seat. "You are the most beautiful thing", I tell it. I take in a deep breath. "And you still have the new car smell," I croon. I slowly turn the ignition and the engine roars to life. As the garage door slowly cranks up I pull out of the garage and onto the road cruising at 45 MPH. I have the windows rolled down and the music blaring! 'Now this is the life!'  
>"In 3.2 miles take a right", beeps the GPS. As I am cruising through downtown Gotham my attention is turned to a young woman being chased into an alleyway by an older male in his early thirty. If by instinct I pull the car over as fast as lightning and before my brain can even comprehend what my body is doing I am running after the man with my bow in hand fitted with an arrow. As soon I as am within ten feet I launch a singular black and green arrow that catches the creep just under the arm pinning him to the wall. I fire a second arrow under his other arm, so he can't pull the first one out and escape. The woman is scared beyond comprehension, but as soon as the criminal is apprehended a wave of relief washes over her. She runs over and gives me a gigantic hug.<p>

"Thank you so much!" she blubbers through streaming tears. I am about to thank her when she darts out of the alley. I then look towards the man pinned to the red brick wall by my arrows. He grimaces at me. Not knowing what I was supposed to do I take the man's phone from his coat pocket and dial 911. Once the operator picks up I duck out of the alley so the cops don't find me. I hop in my car and wait for the sirens to come. I watch them load him into a police car and drive back to the station sirens blazing. After they leave I continue making my way through the downtown streets. As I am driving I notice how much worse Gotham has become. More crime, smog, and littering, it's like people just gave up caring what the streets look like. 'Do they really want their town to look like trash?' Just as that thought enters my mind I see a woman smoking a cigarette throw the bud on the ground and stomp it out with her foot. 'I guess I just answered my own question'. That makes me sad to see that people just don't give a crap about how the town they live in looks. In a matter of seconds I am at my destination. I parallel park into one of the open lanes on the side of the street. As I enter the apartment building it's just how I remember it. The same putrid stained green carpet in the lobby with the same peeling, cracked white paint. The elevator is still broken so I have to walk up the five flights of stairs to get to her apartment. I am nervous as I knock on her door since I can't remember that last time I saw her. Jade told me I left mom about two years ago and I pray to God that wasn't the last time I saw her. I knock three times and nothing. I knock three more time and I hear an "I'm coming, I'm coming" from the other side of the door. The doors opens and I am expecting to be looking down on my mother's exhausted, but cheerful face however the door opens to reveal a balding man with more hair on his face than on his head. He stares at me with a puzzled face.

I immediately confront him, "What the hell are you doing in my mom's house?!"

"Excuse me who are you?" the man retorts.

"That's none of your business!" I defended, "Now where is my mom you creep?!"

"What are you talking about? This is my apartment", the man explains.

"I don't think so!" I hiss, "Me and my mom have lived here ever since she got back from…. Well we have lived her for a long time!"

The man starts, "I think you should go", but I just push him aside and barge into MY home.

"Mom!" I call out, "Mom, Paula, Mom! Where are you?" I go from bedroom to bedroom searching. "Paula Crock are you here?" Nothing in any of the rooms look familiar. None of her clothes are her, her wheelchair is gone, and all the photographs of us are gone. I don't understand why her stuff is gone.

"Wait", says the man, "Did you say Paula Crock?"

"Yea that's my mom's name", I retort, and "Where is she?"

"Oh boy", the man sighs, "You must be one of her daughters?"

"Yea so?" I question.

"Well you see, oh how do I put this", he splutters, "Your mother passed away last year. I am very sorry….." I see his lips moving, but I can't hear him. The world around me has completely muted. My unblinking eyes are focus straight ahead on an imaginary dot. My head is pulsing like my brain is refusing to accept this information. Then my body catches up with reality and reality hits me like a sledge hammer right to the chest. The information strikes me like lightening and then my emotions comes the wave emotions flooding in like a hurricane. My eyes well up with tears and I fall to my knees on the shiny wood floor of my mom's old apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: (Wally)**

"NO, NO, NO! It her! How can you not see it!?"I yell.

"KF calm down. I never said it wasn't," consoles Robin, "I'm just saying that the identification…"

"I don't care what the identification program says! That Artemis! Can't you tell by the fighting style, the hair?" I splutter.

"Kid Flash you need to calm down", states Kaldur, "We will figure out how to handle this".

"Why won't you believe me?" I beg, "Look at the bow! How can you not assume its Artemis?" My eyes are starting to well up with tears. I'm a mess mentally, physically, and emotionally, and I know that my teammates can tell.

"Wally we believe you", comforts Zantanna.

M'gann jumps in, "But we have to know for sure before jumping in head first".

Embarrassed by my over reaction to the video feed. I turn my back to them. "I am gonna go cool off", I tell them. As I leave I can feel them staring at me. Their eyes glue to the back of my head. I know they are concerned, and I know they want to help; but the only thing they can do is help me get Artemis back. Once she is back everything will be okay, everything is always okay when she's around. A smile worms its way on to my face when I recall a memory of us in the early July. We had a day off from the league so we decided to hit the beach for team bonding. Kaldur, Zantanna, Robin, M'gann, Rocket and I were super pumped for the relaxing break, even Super Boy decided to go after a little coaxing. Artemis really didn't want to go, but she too cracked under pressure too. We went to North Blue Beach, the cleanest, prettiest, most perfect beach in the whole area. We laid down a string of eight colorful towels on the hot sand. I being the sly dog I am made sure mine went right by Artemis. I still remember exactly how she looked that day. Her hair was in a bun on top of her hair. Her swimsuit was a black and white athletic bikini and she look beyond perfect minus the giant yellow and purple bruise on her left arm from fighting Bane last week. We probably played a hundred rounds of chicken in the cool, blue water. Artemis even asked if I wanted to be her partner and as awesome as that was it was even more flirtatious when I let her push me into the water when I was on Kaldur's shoulder. Watching her celebrate didn't even hurt my pride. We also played quite a few games of sand volleyball. Then we ended our day with hot dogs cooked by Conner and Miss. Martian and a string of campfire songs. I even brought my acoustic guitar out and I played song after song. Everyone sang and laughed. I even serenaded the ladies of our team, well really just Artemis, with a popular romantic tune. The way her eyes shone in the setting sun as I sang that song to her. The way her cheeks turned to match the light pink of the sun set made my heart melt. Just as I am head over heels in my perfect memory reality comes and slaps me across the face. Robin is standing in front of me waving his hand in front of me.

"Hey Wally? Wally you in there?" he asks. I slap his hand away. "What? You have been sharing into space for like ten minutes." I look around. I am sitting in the kitchen on a wooden stool. The light green walls are illuminated by the fluorescent lights. "So…." He starts, "Where you thinking about her?"

"Yeah… I miss her Rob", I confided, "I miss her a lot". Robin pulls over a stool and places a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"We are going to find her, I promise", he empathized, "Geez man you worry too much".

"You're right man I do worry too much", I agree.

"Well come on back to the computer room. Kaldur has decided to act upon the video feed and put together a search party to scan the general vicinity", he tells me.

I can feel my eyes light up like a Christmas tree on Christmas morning. "You're kidding Kaldur decided to go on a gut decision!"I laugh.

"Yeah I know right. It's crazy!"He tells me, "Kaldur making rash decisions just for you, that's real friendship". All I can do is smile. I smile because I have friends that risk their better judgment to help me and because I have awesome friends I am going to see my beautiful girlfriend again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: (Artemis) **

I sit at the gleaming oak table a cup of warm coffee in my hands and an ache in my heart. The nice gentle man, whose name turned out to be Dr. Nate Fisher, was a doctor at the old memorial hospital on Second Street where my mom sometimes worked answering phones. He told me that he had never meet her, but from what he heard he wish he could have. We had a long discussion about the hospital where they worked. Mr. Fisher was a physician and saw around a 100 patients a day. I thought that was pretty impressive.

"So what was your mom like?" Nate asked.

"She was so nice and gentle. Even with her troubled pass, bad marriage, and disability she was always the best parent a child could have", I respond.

"She sounds like a lovely woman".

"She really was", I start to weep for the sixth time today, "And I can't believe she is gone". I put my hands in my face and shake. Mr. Fisher just sits there in silence and listens to me. When I'm done he hands me a tissue.

"If you don't mind my asking", Nate starts, "How are you just finding out about your mother's death? She has been deceased for over a year now."

"Well I recently had an accident and I wanted to tell my mom I was okay. I guess I didn't realize that I haven't seen her in years". I pause. "The last time I saw her was when I ran away to live with my sister three years ago", I blubber feeling another storm of tears coming in, "Three fucking years ago! I can't believe that I haven't seen her in three fucking years!"

"It's okay", he consoles, "She would understand".

"NO she wouldn't!" I shout, "I ran away and did everything she told me not to".

He gives me a solemn, "Oh".

"Yeah I screwed up, I screwed up big time," I say.

"Well I wish I could help in some way, but..." he looks at his watch, "I have to go to a lunch with my sister and her husband. I hope everything works out for you and your sister, and I hope you find peace and forgiveness".

"Thanks for the coffee and the conversation", I reply. I stand up and walk for the door, Mr. Fisher right behind me. "Well good bye", I say. And before he can respond I have my arms wrapped around him in a friendly hug. Surprised, but reluctant Nate Fisher hugs me back. We said good bye once more before I exit. Walking to the sidewalk I am still drying my eyes. I know they are puffy and swollen, but I don't care. As I get in my car it takes me a while before I am able to turn the key to start the ignition. I pull out and I just drive. I drive until I know what to do. Instantly I take a right turn, then a left, and finally another left. The road is bumpy asphalt, but I can't even feel it. My mission is too great, I am completely distracted. "In the zone" people say. And soon enough I am pulling into Gotham South Cemetery. I take the yellow and pale pink Gerber daisies and head out to find my mother's headstone. I search up and down rows, reading engraved name after name. It takes me a good forty-five minutes before I find a granite tombstone that reads, '_Paula Nguyen-Crock 1962 – 2013, a loving daughter, sister, wife, and mother'. _Reading it makes me very emotional. I fall to my knees and started weeping my apologizes for not being there, for leaving her, for not staying in touch, but mostly for becoming the one thing that she tried so hard to make sure I never became….a villain. I am at the cemetery till the sun starts setting behind the trees, and soon enough I am on the road back heading home. As soon as I enter the door Jade is on me like a rapid dog on fresh meat.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I NEVER GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO LEAVE THIS HOUSE!" she shrieked.

"I went out that's all…." I murmur.

"I HAVE BEEN SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU! WHAT IF THE COPS RECOGNIZED YOU AND ARRESTED YOU WHAT COULD I HAVE DONE? THEN YOU WOULD BE IN JAIL AND WE DON'T HAVE THAT KIND OF BAIL MONEY!" she continues.

"I'm sorry can you stop yelling", I whisper.

"I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING SO STUPID! THIS IS TOTALLY NOT LIKE YOU ARTEMIS', she scolded, "Wait were you crying?" I snivel. "Oh honey", she hesitated before wrapping me in a huge hug, "What happened?"

"Did you know mom was dead?" I question.

"Moms dead?" Jade gasps.

"Mhmm", I croaked. Jade doesn't say a word she just hugs me tighter. I can feel her salty tears drip onto the back of my neck. I want to cry with her, but all of my tears have been cried. I feel ashamed that I have cried so much today. You never think someone so near and dear to you will die, but no one lives forever. Today is the day I realized that was true.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: (Wally)**

It's a beautiful day in Gotham. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and there is a subtle breeze the masks the scent of exhaust. I take a deep breath in. 'Ahhhh today is a good day' I think to myself. Today we are going to get Artemis back. The whole team is undercover scanning south Gotham looking for any trace of Artemis. I am dressed in an open plaid, flannel shirt with a white t-shirt underneath, a pair of blue jeans, my beautiful black and white Nike free run shoes, and a pair of aviator sunglasses. I look awesome. It's really nice to not be Kid Flash for awhile even though we are on an undercover mission. I don't have people following me, trying to take my picture, or get my autograph. Just to stroll the streets of Gotham is a gift.

Everyone has their own individual missions for an overall mission, which is to locate Artemis and bring her home. M'gann and Aqualad are in the camouflaged bio-ship scanning from the air. Conner is with Rocket back at home base going over the video and making plans, mapping directions/possible routes she could have taken and places she could have gone. Robin, Zantanna, and I are on the ground waiting for Rocket and Conner to give us directions on where to go. We start at the scene of the assault where Artemis took down that creep in the alley. It's pretty clean, the cops did a good job; but they don't have one of the bat's sidekicks on their team. Robin finds half a splintered shaft with the fletching still intact. "That's an awesome find Rob", I praise. Robin gives me a look.

"Umm Wally are you feeling okay?" he questions.

"Uh yeah…Why?" I respond.

"Well you are acting like happy", Rob smirks.

"I would say he is very whelmed", Zantanna teases.

"Yeah I am feeling very optimistic about this mission", I explain. They both nod in agreement.

"See what did I say", he recalls.

"You were right", I admit.

_"Zantanna, Wally, Robin come in"._

"We are here copy"

_"Rocket thinks that maybe you try her mom's apartment. She lives in south downtown Gotham. The address is 9879 256__th__ street, apartment 35"_

"Great lead guys", I cheer.

_"Uh Wally..."_

"Don't bother", Robin interrupted.

_"Gotcha, okay well me and Rocket will continue researching". _

"Okay do you guys want to form a strategy?" asks Robin, but I am already racing ahead. "Wally!" they shout, but I am long gone and on my way to 9879 256th street, apartment 35. I run past bakeries, restaurants, houses, stores all the way to the Green Leaf Apartment Complex. I wait outside the building till Robin and Zantanna come jogging around the corner.

Huffing and puffing Robin says, "Geez Wally you could have waited". Zantanna nods.

"There is no time for waiting. We are on a mission", I articulated.

"Good God", Zantanna spoke up, "Wally for God's sake let us have a minute!"

"Okay, okay", I agreed. After a good sixty second I push my teammates up six flights of stairs to room 35. When we got there a rush of anxiety and nerve struck me like a bolt of lightning. I couldn't even raise my hand to knock on the worn oak wood door.

"Well…" inquired Robin, "Are you gonna knock or just stand there like a deer in headlight or what?"

"Uhh", is all I can muster.

"Fine I will do it", stated Zantanna. She pounds three times on the door. No answer. She knocks again, still no reply. "Maybe they aren't home…" Zantanna offers.

"Maybe…" I trail off. Just then I hear footsteps coming up the stair. "Guys, someone is coming!" We all duck behind the nearest corner and wait for the civilian to enter from the stairwell. The man who came from the stairs was not what I expected. This man looked to be in his late sixties or early seventies carrying a brand new briefcase and wearing what looked to be a Ravazollo which is not cheap. "What is he doing in a dump like this?" He takes out a key and unlocks the door to room 35.

"What the…" Robin starts, "That's not Artemis's mom is it?"

"I sincerely hope not", I begin, "But WAIT! Isn't her mom in a wheelchair?"

"Oh yeah", agree Robin and Zantanna.

"So what should we do?" asks Zantanna.

"Well we should probably question him", Robin suggests. We walk to him door and Robin quietly knocks. The door slowly opens and an old wrinkled face pokes out.

"Yes?" says the old man.

"Umm hi sir my name is Charlie Rogers and I am from….." rehearses Robin.

"As much as I would love to hear what you're selling I just got home from a busy day of work so come back some other time and I would love to listen", he insisted. Robin looked at me and then Zantanna. Simultaneously we all take out FBI badges from our pocket. The man's eyes grew wide with surprise. "Please come in officers", he stammered.


End file.
